


Restless Welcome

by raging_stor



Series: Asmo Gets Around [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, Riding, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_stor/pseuds/raging_stor
Summary: Asmodeus is as happy as the rest of the demons when Belphegor is released from the attic, and Belphegor is happy to see him too.Alters the events of chapters 13/14, so Diavolo does not immediately recapture Belphegor.
Relationships: Belphegor/Asmodeus
Series: Asmo Gets Around [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Restless Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> These ships are just becoming less realistic, and I'm sorry. That aside, we're getting through the series! Just Mammon and Levi left! So here's Asmo/Belphie, leave a comment if you like it!

Despite all the chaos and fighting, Asmodeus was thrilled to see Belphegor again. He didn’t have the same closeness with the youngest demon as Beel did, but he loved him dearly all the same. So when Beel dragged the human and Belphegor away, Asmo found himself uncharacteristically pissed. Lucifer had lied to all of them, so why did Beel think he was the only one who had a right to Belphie?! After the madness died down the other demons returned to their rooms, and only Asmo was left sitting and waiting for their return. 

When Beel, Belphegor, and the human walked in he forgot about his anger in a second. He was on his feet instantly with his arms wrapped tight around the sloth demon.

“I missed you so much Belphie!” He buried his face in Belphegor’s neck, sighing happily. Belphegor hugged him back, and smiled.

“I missed you too Asmo. Sorry I got dragged off in such a rush, but I really am glad to be back.” After that, the four of them visited each Demon’s room with the exception of Lucifer. Though they were all angry, and reacted in various ways, all of them were overjoyed to have the youngest of them back. By the end of the night the six demons and the human were all hanging out together in the common room, laughing and catching up. As it got late though, one by one, they returned to their own rooms until it was just Beel, Belphegor, and Asmodeus. Beel finally pulled on Belphegor’s sleeve.

“Come on Belphie, let’s go to bed. You must be sleepy.” Belphegor laughed.

“I’ll catch up with you. I’ll be to bed a bit later.” He stood up and hugged Beel tightly. “I’m so glad I’m back. I missed you so much Beel.” Beel smiled and hugged him back.

“I can wait up with you Belphie,” Beel offered.

“No, that’s alright. You get some sleep. I’m going to talk to Asmo a little longer.” As Beel turned to leave the room, Belphegor and Asmo shared a look that was both loving and heated. The second Beel was out of sight, Belphegor was on Asmo’s lap straddling his waist as they hungrily attacked each other’s lips with kisses and bites. 

“Mmph… I missed… you Belphie…” Asmo said around heated kisses, and Belphegor just moaned in response, pushing his hands up the front of Asmo’s shirt as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. Asmodeus had to tear himself away from Belphegor’s mouth, panting as a smile spread across his face. “Not that I’m not entirely down for this, but shouldn’t we go somewhere private?” Asmo suggested. “Everyone here already knows what a slut I am, but it might come as a shock to them if they find you with me like this.” Belphegor shook his head.

“No. Everyone went to bed and I want you now.” He crushed his lips against Asmo’s again and the avatar of lust shrugged, settling his hands on Belphegor’s ass. When they parted for air Asmo laughed.

“You alright Belphie? You’re acting more like… well, like me, than me. Turning down sleep because you can’t keep your hands off. Am I that sexy? I mean, I know I am, but-“

“I haven’t been touched in months. Shut up.” Belphegor tightened his legs around Asmo’s waist and pressed their bodies against each other as he attached his lips to the beautiful demon’s jaw. Asmo moaned as Belphegor started to grind down on him, and he squeezed his ass.

“Hehe. I’m certainly not complaining, but if I make you scream too loud and we get caught that’s on you.” He kissed him again and bucked up against him, feeling his cock harden in his pants against Belphegor’s ass. Belphegor groaned and swiped his tongue over Asmo’s lower lip as he deepened the kiss before pulling back again.

The youngest demon slid down Asmo’s body, kissing and licking his jaw and neck while the blonde let out a throaty moan. When Belphegor’s lips latched onto his neck and sucked, Asmo pushed him away with a gasp.

“B-Belphie! Don’t mark me!” He whimpered. Belphegor laughed.

“Still the same Asmo. Why do you care so much, hmm? It’ll fade. And in the meantime it’ll remind you of me.” Asmo flushed as he stared lovingly at Belphegor. Then he sighed.

“F-fine, just leave them lower at least?” He requested. Belphegor grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving down. He pulled the front of Asmo’s shirt down past his collarbone so he could attack the skin there, sucking hard. Every time in the past they’d had the same argument about hickeys, and every time Asmo had ended up letting Belphegor mark him to his heart’s content. Belphegor couldn’t help but love the way Asmo complained afterward, trying desperately to cover the “unsightly splotches” with an abundance of makeup.

Asmo’s back arched as he pressed into Belphegor’s touch, whimpering softly in need. Belphegor pulled back but only for a moment to pull Asmo’s shirt up over his head. Then he went back to work, licking hungrily all over Asmo’s chest. 

Nobody knew how to touch Asmo quite like Belphegor did, making him moan so loudly just from attention to his chest. When Belphegor sucked a nipple into his mouth Asmo’s eyes fluttered shut and he pushed his hands up into the back of his dark hair. After licking and sucking both nipples, Belphegor moved down to kiss Asmo’s abs. 

“Belphie… are you seriously going to do this here?” He asked when he felt the demon’s hands starting to tug at his pants. Belphegor laughed as he unbuttoned the pants and pulled Asmo’s cock out, hot and heavy against his hand.

“Asmo, it seems like you’re scared.” He chuckled. “I could always stop…?” Asmo shook his head quickly.

“Don’t stop, I’m not scared. Besides, you’re the one whose reputation would be tarnished if we were caught here. It’s right in line with my reputation but for you…” Belphegor laughed dryly as he dragged the blonde’s pants and underwear down his legs to his ankles, where Asmo kicked them aside.

“Reputation? I’ve been locked in an attic for months. At this point, nothing matters to me except that I’m free.” He smirked and licked the tip of Asmo’s cock. “And right now, this is how I want to use my freedom.” Asmo gasped and closed his eyes, his cock twitching in Belphegor’s hand. 

“Mm, alright Belphie.” He pet Belphegor’s hair as the head of his cock was enveloped in his warm mouth. “Oh I missed your mouth.” As Belphegor took him deeper he curled his tongue around the head, lapping eagerly. Belphegor wasn’t as skilled with his mouth as Asmo was so he settled for stroking the base with his hand as he fit as much in his mouth as he could. 

Asmo’s toes curled and he arched his back, holding onto Belphegor’s head as he was pleasured so perfectly. His moans gradually increased in volume. Any concerns he had about their conspicuous location had been forgotten the moment Belphegor’s mouth was on his cock. He cried out when his orgasm came unexpectedly, causing his body to tense. Belphegor gagged slightly but he kept sucking and stroking until Asmo relaxed again. When he sat up in Asmo’s lap he had a bit of cum dripping from the side of his mouth.

“Ooh… God that’s a sight I missed. Let me take care of that for you Belphie.” Asmo leaned in and dragged his tongue up Belphegor’s chin, taking up all the cum, then finished with his tongue pressed into Belphegor’s mouth. Belphegor closed his eyes as he kissed Asmo deeply, threading his hands through blonde hair. Asmo moved his hands down Belphegor’s back over his shirt, then back up under it. He slid the shirt off of the avatar of sloth as he pulled back to marvel at the sight of his bare chest. 

“Wow Belphie… It’s you and Beel, I swear. You only sleep and he only eats, but somehow both of you manage to stay so ripped!” Belphegor laughed.

“Mmhm, it’s a gift.” Belphegor lifted his hips from Asmo’s lap to slide his pants down and off. His underwear came next, then he settled himself down again with their cocks pressed together. “I want your fingers Asmo,” He whispered in Asmo’s ear. Asmo shuddered and rested his hands on Belphegor’s ass, giving it a small squeeze. 

“I have lube in my pants pocket.” This earned a laugh from Belphegor.

“Of course you do.” he climbed out of Asmo’s lap to find his pants. He found a packet of lube quickly and handed it to Asmo before returning to straddling his waist. Asmo chuckled and ground against him as he took the lube and spread it across his fingers.

“I come prepared Belphie. Never know when some poor demon will come to me, begging for me.” Belphegor rolled his eyes.

“And let me guess, it’s your job to satisfy every single demon, human, or even angel, who wants you?” Asmo giggled.

“Of course it is!” he slid his right hand behind Belphegor and between his own thighs, and slowly wiggled a finger inside of him, drawing a lengthy moan from the younger demon.

“Fuck, I missed you so much. I missed this.”

“Didn’t you touch yourself in the attic?” Asmo asked, slowly thrusting his finger.

“Of course I did, but it could never compare.” He clenched down on Asmo’s finger, squirming on it. “Ah… Add another, I won’t break.” He shuddered, wiggling his hips. Asmo bit his lips and slowly rutted his cock against Belphegor’s as he slid a second finger in easily. Belphegor leaned forward and connected his lips to Asmo’s neck again, pleased with himself when Asmo didn’t complain. He sucked hard enough to leave another mark, this time high up his neck and to the front. 

Asmo tilted his head back, shuddering. When he spread his fingers apart to stretch Belphegor out he felt him tense briefly before relaxing again. Once there was a satisfying mark on Asmo’s neck Belphegor pulled back smirking. Then he kissed him deeply again. Asmo thought their mouths fit perfectly together when they kissed. Belphegor broke away with a loud moan when Asmo slid in a third finger and he felt a brush to his prostate. 

“AH! Asmo, right there, fuck…” He whimpered, grinding back down on his fingers. “I’m ready, I want your cock so bad Asmo!” He lifted himself up off of Asmo’s fingers, then looked him dead in the eye as he wrapped a hand around the base of Asmo’s cock and slowly guided himself down onto it. Both of Asmo’s hands found their way to Belphegor’s ass cheeks and he squeezed, helping him down onto his cock as he resisted the urge to buck into him.

“Belphie, fuck… I want you to tell me what you did to yourself when you were in the attic.” Belphegor gasped as he sank all the way down, his face twitching as he adjusted to the feeling of Asmo’s cock filling him.

“Mm… I didn’t have any toys, I only had my fingers. I fucked myself on my fingers and touched my cock, imagining I was with you. It was never good though… As hard as I tried, I could never fuck myself as well as you can.” Asmo moaned and bucked up slightly.

“I would’ve come to visit you Belphie. I could’ve taken care of you.” He gasped and his head fell back as Belphegor lifted himself up and dropped back down with a moan. 

“I couldn’t… let the human tell anyone. I didn’t want to cause a scene until I was able to come out.” Asmo smiled and kissed Belphegor’s neck, holding his hips as he bucked up into him. 

“I’m just glad you’re back and I can make you feel good again…” He purred. Belphegor tilted his head to the side and moaned loudly. He started to ride Asmo harder, rolling his hips every time he came down on Asmo’s cock. Both of them were sick of talking, and instead loud moans and shouted curses filled the room. Belphegor leaned forward, pressing his body closer to Asmo, and the change in angle shifted his cock into his prostate. Belphegor let out a scream then covered his mouth quickly. 

Their lips met in a messy kiss, teeth clacking together, and they both laughed into the kiss. Asmo had his hands on Belphegor’s ass and Belphegor’s arms were around Asmo’s waist as he rode him hard, hitting his prostate with every few thrusts. Soon, Belphegor had forgotten that they were in the common room and was moaning loudly and unabashedly. Asmo was no quieter, his cries of pleasure filling the room. 

Finally Asmo’s right hand found its way to Belphegor’s cock and wrapped around it, pumping it hard as he bucked up into the avatar of sloth. Belphegor came first with an uncovered scream, arching his back and clinging to Asmo as he rode out his orgasm. His cum sprayed on both their stomachs and over Asmo’s hand. Asmo followed soon after, and he lifted Belphegor off of himself first. He rolled them over so Belphegor was on his back on the couch and Asmo was between his legs, then stroked himself to completion. He moaned loudly as he came across Belphegor’s ass, stroking himself. 

Belphegor smiled up at Asmo, panting as he recovered.

“…I’m really tired now.” He admitted. Asmo chuckled. 

“It’s past midnight Belphie, far past your bedtime.” He smiled cutely down at him. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Mm I can get myself to bed, Beel will ask questions if you help me to bed.” Asmo laughed and stretched, then helped Belphegor sit up. Suddenly a shadow fell across the room as a figure stepped into the doorway. 

“What the FUCK did you do to him Asmodeus?!” Asmo’s head snapped up to see Beelzebub standing in the doorway, fury radiating from him, and he squeaked. 

“…Shit!”


End file.
